Naïve Indulgences
by Chimmychangas
Summary: Did you ever feel as though you just didn't belong in the society the place you called home brought? As though you were isolated in a world where nobody cared, or nobody would notice if you disappeared. ( Full summary inside. Inevitable smut probable to come oops. )
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

**Did you ever feel as though you just didn't belong in the society the place you called home brought? As though you were isolated in a world where nobody cared, or nobody would notice if you disappeared. Karkat Vantas, a young Troll of roughly 9 sweeps, lives in a caliginous mindset, where he only has himself for a friend, and even then he feels a distraught hatred for himself, until another Troll, going by the name Gamzee Makara, revealed himself and appeared to turn this self loathing into something else and helped him to overcome this. One day would come a fateful point in where he would, in fact, need **_**Karkat's**_** help. **

**Hello there! It's been a while since I've actually written a fanfic, but I guess I'll just write one for the heck of it.  
I'm not actually sure where the heck this will go, it may be several chapters, maybe not, who the heck knows?  
It's gonna be about Gamzee and Karkat from Hussie's online comic thing Homestuck, so... yeah, pretty much Gamkar :P  
Whoopsy daisy I've made it so Gamzee and Karkat haven't met yet, hahahaaaa... **

**Disclaimer: Homestuck and it's characters belong to Andrew Hussie**

A distinct patter of keys resounded within the Hive of a Troll which went by the name of Karkat Vantas, his being currently situated in front of a monitor in which he used to speak with people who irritated him to no end, and yet they were still his friends, or so he liked to believe.

Switching off the device, Karkat allowed his spine to recline back onto the chair he currently sat upon, a familiar scowl present within his features. Distinct thoughts circled throughout his mind in a seemingly neverending spiral of hatred and hostility.

Karkat lifted himself from his seat, deciding perhaps a movie would be enough to quell the thoughts from their wrathful destruction of his happiness.

The Troll appeared content on simply sitting upon the ground as he watched the moving picture, tissues at arms length in case the cursed crimson liquid decided to make an appearance from his corneas.

Sitting with his shoulders hunched and his knees brought up to his chest, staying with the aid of his arms, Karkat stared at the screen, expression morphing with heartbreak for what he currently felt for the happenings inside of the movie.

The credits began to roll down the screen, and Karkat sat with cherry stained cheeks, simply staring blankly. Only when the words stopped did he react, switching off the devices in which he used to watch the movie, and so back to his monitor did he go.

Sollux's trollhandle blinked onto the screen, along with several messages from him, much to Karkat's surprise. A breath of air left him in the form of a laugh as he read what the other had said.

- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] -

TA: hey.

TA: goddammiit kk where are you.

TA: well whatever, ii ju2t came two tell you that ii wa2 goiing out toniight, and ii wanted two know iif you wanted two come.

CA: HEY, ARE YOU STILL THERE?

TA: oh, there you are. ii wa2 ju2t about two go.

CA: YEAH, WELL I'M HERE NOW. AND WERE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO LEAVE, TELLING ME YOU WERE GOING SOMEWHERE, AND NOT TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU WERE GOING? REAL SMOOTH, SOLLUX. REAL SMOOTH.

TA: 2hut the fuck up. okay, 2o we're going two that place that opened up downtown and 2tuff.

CA: WHO?

TA: me, aa, tz, maybe a couple other2.

CA: FINE, WHATEVER. I GUESS I'LL COME WITH YOU ON YOUR LAME OUTING.

TA: fuck you, doucebag, ju2t be glad ii even deciided two inviite you. ju2t be at miine iin the next ten miinute2 and 2tuff and then we can all go.

CA: SURE, WHATEVER. SEE YOU LATER, FUCKASS.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

Staring at his screen Karkat frowned, unsure as to why he even agreed in meeting up.

A single glance in the mirror was all he needed in order to conclude he looked just about decent to go out, and so he was out the door.

Trudging at a regular pace, it in fact took underneath the amount of time allotted to him to make it to Sollux's house, and so when the door opened Karkat was met with a surprised Troll.

"KK, you're here fast." Came Sollux's lisped greeting, his hand clutching onto the door handle as he stared down at the shorter of the two.

"Hello to you too." Karkat's eyes rolled as his arms promptly crossed over his chest. Looking up at the other a brow ascended in a silent question, awaiting the other's reply.

"Oh, right. Okay, let's go."

The clink of glasses resounded throughout the concave of Karkat's ears, much to his dismay, and a crestfallen expression had taken residence on his features, regret for agreeing to come out of his hive and into the presence of other Trolls obvious on his expression.

"Karkitty, you look pawsitively horrible! Purrlease smile! We're all out here to have fun!" Nepeta's annoyingly shrill voice felt as though it were piercing Karkat's eardrums, and so he winced, eyes flicking to the side in order to have a glimpse at the female.

"Fuck you! I don't even know why I agreed to coming out here. It looks like a complete fucking dump that's been rinsed in the saliva of a bark beast and slathered within it's feces. I'm leaving." Pushing back in the stool he currently sat on, Karkat began to turn in his tracks, only for his sleeve to be grabbed.

"You can't leave so soon, KK. Stop being such a sore fucking thumb and lighten your ass up, we're here to have fun, and believe it or not, as much of a party pooper you are, we want you here." Sollux frowned at Karkat, grip on his shirt not loosening.

Staring with a glare, he eventually gave in and slipped back into his seat with a sigh, crossed arms resting on the surface of the counter. "You fuckwads make me want to projectile vomit my think pan all over this table."

"That's the spirit, Karkat!" Vriska's annoying laughter sounded from Karkat's right, and soon enough an arm was wrapping itself around his shoulders, causing the Troll to stiffen, eyes widening a fraction.

"Why are you touching me?" A glare was directed at the Troll currently grappling onto Karkat's body, and soon enough her grip loosened, accompanied with a snort.

"There's no need to be such a tight ass, Karkat, I was merely greeting you!" Vriska dragged out his name, causing one of his brows to twitch in annoyance to her obnoxiousness.

"I hate all of you." Karkat muttered as he turned away from her, staring directly ahead of himself at the wall, shoulders hunched up in order to keep to himself mostly, even with the energetic bodies thrusting themselves around him.

What felt like sweeps passed, and eventually the Troll's head turned around in order to look at everyone else around him, a jealous twang appearing in his gut as he noted the joy on their faces.

Giving an eye roll he dismissed the thoughts which cascaded throughout his mind, running and trickling through every gap that their negativity could fill. Contemplating simply standing and leaving, Karkat's gaze flickered back behind him, and as he did so, his eyes locked onto a peculiar Troll.

Awkward eye contact appeared to occur for several seconds, before a lazy smile was flashed in his general direction, and so Karkat broke it.

After what seemed to be several moments, his vision locked onto the individual once more, taking in the details in which he had failed to do beforehand.

It was apparent the oddly clothed Troll was in need of a haircut, long locks sticking out at just the right places, licking at the back of his neck, obscuring his forehead from all to see. He wore a black shirt, a purple sign printed on the top, and polkadotted trousers, something of which reigned to be absurd to Karkat, but hey, he wasn't sure what the fashion was these days.

As Karkat's eyes continued to graze over the lanky Troll, he looked over once again, and he was able to see his face now, noting the paint which was slathered onto his face. Averting his gaze he cleared his throat, now looking down at the counter, brows knitting together in a frown.

Deciding he definitely needed to escape this uncomfortable hell, he rose up from his seat and swiftly made his course to the exit, gaze locked onto it, and as he got closer, his pace sped up. Freedom was sweet on the tip of his tongue, and it was oh so close. Several more steps and he wouldn't have to step foot in here again.

Practically jogging, Karkat let out a yelp of surprise as his body collided into a large mass, about to topple over completely, when suddenly a strong grip took hold of his arms, keeping him upright. Holding completely still, the Troll dragged his gaze upwards, only to be met with the Clown from before.

"Woah there, motherfucker. You all up and jumped out of motherfuckin' nowhere." The lazy smile from before appeared to have remained on his face, and Karkat blinked in complete befuddlement, staring up at the stranger. "Uh, hello? You're kind'a starin', little guy."

As though that one comment were able to completely snap him out of his shocked reverie, Karkat glared up at the large Troll, promptly shoving him away as he took a step back. "Hey! Watch where the fuck you're going, asshat!"

"Woah there, I was just all up and trying to go to the toilets. Ain't no need to be yellin'." A small frown crossed his face, and Karkat released a sigh, arms crossing as he looked off to the side. Dragging his gaze back to him he arched a brow in silent question. "Alright my mini motherfucker. The name's Gamzee Makara, honk."

"You seem like a completely fucking deluded guy, but whatever. I'm Karkat Vantas. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get the hell out of this shitstain of a place." Maneuvering around the large Troll, Karkat headed to the door, only for his arm to be grabbed.

"You can't just motherfuckin' leave me, bro!" An almost pleading look was spread across Gamzee's face, a small smile quirking the corners of his lips upwards as he stared down at Karkat.

Watching him closely Karkat scowled, before swatting the other's hand off his arm with a small sigh, shaking his head lightly. "Fine, I'll fucking stay. Whatever, no big deal, I guess I can survive several more painful hours feeling like I'd rather get my bulge perforated and placed on a platter where I'd be force fed it."

"That's the spirit." An odd laugh left the Clown, and Karkat offered an odd look to him, however he shook it off, now simply standing idly, Gamzee staring down at him with an odd smile.

Karkat's gaze locked onto his, and he stared up at him with a glare, foot tapping on the ground lightly. "Haven't you got something better to do!? You're just fucking staring at me! It's as if you're asking me to vomit projectile a string of volcanic hot insults of fuck you in your general direction!"

"That sounds motherfuckin' weird, brother. You're all up and spewin' a bunch of mean as fuck sentences at me, and my mind is tellin' me it's a miracle I can even understand half of it." Another laugh left Gamzee, amusement obvious on his expression.

"KK! There you are, jackass! We've been looking for you. Who's this douche?" Sollux manifested from the crowds, followed by the group of individuals who had tagged along.

"My name's Gamzee Makara, it's so motherfuckin' nice to meet new people. I was all up and comin' here by my lonesome self, and now I'm not so alone. What a motherfuckin' miracle." Gamzee's arm rested atop Karkat's shoulder, grinning at Sollux and everyone with him.

"Yeah, okay. So fucking lovely, wow, it was great. Really, thank you so much for making me your personal armrest, I'm really fucking honoured, you massive pile of shit." Karkat shoved the arm off of his shoulder, words laced with heavy sarcasm. Turning on his heel he moved to walk out of the place, however Sollux appeared to speak up.

"No way, KK, I say he comes back with us. He seems like he could be a real great addition to us. Don't you think, guys?" A smirk was currently plastered onto the surface of Sollux's face, and Karkat turned his head to glare at him.

Lifting his hand up, Karkat dragged his nail across his own throat, a deathly glare directed in the Troll's general direction. Sollux merely laughed, amusement the epitome of his current demeanor.

"That sounds like the bitchtits, my majestic motherfuckers. Shall we all up and make our walk on to wherever the fuck you were wishin' on makin' your whereabouts to?" Gamzee began heading to the door, and everyone followed, including a reluctant Karkat.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you worthless pile of grub shit." Karkat hissed to the lisping Troll, and in reply Sollux stuck his middle finger at the crabby male, snickering as he headed out.

**Whale, there you go, chapter one and all that jazz.  
I guess I'll try and do another chapter and stuff, who knows?  
Anywho, leave a review if you like ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello it is I again yes hi  
So uh, chapter 2 wheee  
I've got a vague idea on where the heck I'm going with this, but idk, I feel like I'm rambling a bit when I'm writing, but hey ho whatever.  
I'm trying not to turn this into one of those cliché fics, but I guess I can't really escape that, but I'll try avoid going over into that particular area. It probably won't work, but I can try! Anywho, enjoy!  
**

Karkat appeared to have fallen asleep on his couch throughout the amount of time in which the group had decided that his would be the home which they would be visiting.

One by one through the slumber which Karkat had adopted, the Trolls each eventually left, well, all but one.

With a grunt, Karkat's eyes fluttered open, his mind distorted from the sleep in which he had pursued. Regret began to form in his mind from not going into his recuperacoon, however there wasn't much that he could do about that at the given moment.

As his senses began to rush back to him, he noted the blanket which had been laid upon him, and confusion muddled his expression for a moment, until he noticed a certain individual seated near one of the many windows.

"What're you still doing here?" Karkat called out, his voice hoarse from the sleep he had gotten.

"I was all up prepared to make my leave, brother, but then I noticed the sun creepin' up all over the horizon and shit, and a motherfucker's got to admire the colours once in a while. Colours are the Messiah's motherfuckin' miracles to Alternia." Gamzee appeared to reply after several moments, his gaze having not peeled away from the window.

"Yeah, but can you not admire the 'motherfucking' colours from, oh I don't know, your own fucking hive!?" The exclamation was enough for Gamzee to turn his head, the same lazy smile still on his face as he watched Karkat for a moment, before looking back outside once again. "Oh my God, I've only just met you yesterday and you're acting like you own the fucking place. Get out and go home!"

"Aww, but brother, I wanted to spend some motherfuckin' time with my new best friend and all the like. I'm a completely motherfuckin' mirthful calm up in this bitchtit of a chill session." Throughout the time Gamzee had been speaking, Karkat had taken it upon himself to curl up underneath the blanket once again.

"I'm not your best friend you piece of fuck. But whatever, if you're going to stay, then stay over there and leave me alone." At that comment Gamzee released a laugh, leaning back slightly, his body weight now being supported by the both of his hands which were currently placed behind him.

"I can carry out that order, my brother." Several moments of silence ensued, much to Karkat's joy, however the High Blood appeared to be incessant on speaking. "You know, who all up and told the sun that it could just motherfuckin' lift up into the sky like that? It's a motherfuckin' mirical, and it's crazy as shit, I can't hold the excitement that's floodin' deep in my veins right this second."

Karkat's eye twitched, a small growling emanating from his chest as he listened to the words of which the other spoke. "It doesn't rise up! Alternia's just in a fucking orbit-"

Before Karkat was able to finish his sentence, Gamzee interrupted him quickly by whipping around and holding up his hands, shaking his head, "Shh, brother! I don't wanna hear no explanation for this shit! If I hear all that, the miracle's taken away, and ain't nothin' gonna be magical at all. Keep that shit all up in your think pan my invertebrother, all up in your motherfuckin' think pan."

Slowly turning his head to watch the Clown, an incredulous expression crossed his features, "Your nugbone is indented and filled with grubsauce."

"That sounds like a motherfuckin' party." Gamzee's grin reappeared, and he leant against the wall, laughing oddly to himself.

"Gamzee, tell me, why are my auricular sponge clots being filled withhoofbeastmanure that you are spewing from your gloriously nibble vermin infested squawk gaper?" Sitting up, Karkat rubbed at his eyes, removing the blanket from his shoulders, "And where did this snuggleplane come from?"

The Clown merely laughed and nodded, an odd smile mingled with a vacant expression currently filling in his expression currently. "Are you even listening!?"

The rest of the time in which Gamzee had, without invitation, stayed at Karkat's hive, had been spent with meaningless banter and conversation, even exchanging Troll Handles with each other at one point.

The both had found out quite a number about each other, and when Gamzee eventually _did_ leave, the sun was high in the sky.

Dragging himself up into his respiteblock, he got into his recuperacoon and fell asleep once more.

Eventually as the sun began to set, Karkat awoke, however the feeling of fully rested failed to appear to him, as it did normally.

Removing himself from the slime, he went and cleaned himself off, before heading straight to his computer, seating himself in front of it. As soon as he logged on, it appeared a message came through, and surprise was clear on the Cancer's expression.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGenetecist [CG]-

TC: WhAt Is ThE mOtHeRfUcK uP, mY bRoThEr.

CG: OH MY GOD YOU TYPE SO FUCKING ANNOYINGLY.

TC: Oh, I dO? hAhA, i DuNnO, iT jUsT aLl Up AnD fEeLs RiGhT tO mE, kNoW wHaT i'M sAyInG?

CG: WELL, WHATEVER. WHAT DID YOU WANT?

TC: AbSoLuTeLy NoThInG aT aLl. I jUsT wAnTeD tO sEe HoW a MoThErFuCkEr WaS dOiNg.

CG: WELL, I FEEL AS THOUGH MY SHOUT SPHINCTER HAS BEEN PLUCKED OUT BY A FUCKING SPLEENFOLD, AND THE EMOTION I AM CURRENTLY CONVEYING JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE A BIG, FAT, JUICY SURPRISE NOODLE, WHICH HAS BEEN SO ELOQUENTLY THRUSTED INTO MY GROGGY THINKPAN.

TC: ThAt SoUnDs DoPe As BaLlS mY eCcEnTrIc AnD lOuD fRiEnD. wHaT i ThInK iS tHaT yOu NeEd To GeT yOuR cHiLl On AnD sPliT a WiCkEd EliXiR wItH mE lIkE tHe ChOiCe BrOs We ArE. hOnK. :o)

CG: I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY AGREED TO GIVE A FESTERING ORGANISM SUCH AS YOURSELF MY TROLLHANDLE OH MY GOD. I AM BEGINNING TO REGRET THIS DECISION SO MUCH. MY THINKPAN IS EXPLODING WITH THE INSULTS THAT MY SQUAWK BLISTER JUST WANTS TO SPIT AT YOUR STUPIDLY PAINT COVERED FACE. THE VOLCANIC HOT RAGE FESTERING FROM MY TALK BLASTER WOULD BE SO MUCH OF AN IMPACT ON YOU, THAT YOU WOULD FLY STRAIGHT OVER THE HOLD POLES AND RIGHT INTO THE MOTHERGRUB'S RUMBLE SPHERES.

TC: yOu KnOw, FoR a LiTtLe GuY, yOu SuRe Do GoT a LoT tO sAy.

TC: It'S kInD oF lIkE a MiRaClE.

TC: HoNk. :o)

CG: WHAT IS UP WITH THE HONKS? WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THOSE HONKS AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR SPINAL CREVICE.

TC: ThE hOnKs ThAt Be AlL uP aNd CoMiNg FrOm My FiNgErS oNtO tHe MiRaClE tHaT iS yOuR aNd My ScReEn ArE nOtHiNg CoMpArEd To ThE hOnKs ThAt CoMe FrOm My MoThErFuCkInG HoRnS, bRoThEr.

TC: SoMEtIMeS tHe FuCkErS sNeAk Up On Me AnD i EnD uP fLiPpInG mY sHiT oUt Of SuRpRiSe FrOm StEpPiNg On ThE mOtHeRfUcKeRs.

CG: THEN WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE **TIDY** YOUR FUCKING HIVE.

TC: WoAh My InVeRtEbRoThEr, ThAt WiCkEd FiNe IdEa JuSt MaY bE tHe MuCuS oN tHe GrUbLoAf.

TC: I wIlL aLl Up AnD dO tHiS rIgHt NoW.

CG: YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME.

CG: YOU KNOW, I'M SURPRISED THAT THE IDEA NEVER EVEN OCCURRED TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?

CG: I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD BE COMMON KNOWLEDGE BY NOW, BY APPARENTLY NOT.

CG: HELLO?

CG: COME ON, IT CAN'T TAKE THAT LONG TO CLEAN YOUR FUCKING HIVE.

CG: OH MY GOD, HOW MANY HORNS DO YOU HAVE.

It had roughly been around ten minutes now, and there was still no reply from the Clown.

Karkat stared at the screen, unsure of whether or not he should just leave it and come back later, or just continue to wait, something in which definitely was not appealing to him in any way, shape or form.

Just as he was about to leave, a message popped up, and Karkat was suddenly glued to his seat once more, leaning forward so as to read it, eyes narrowing.

TC: wOaH, mOtHeRfUcK, i JuSt GoT mY zOnE oN fOr A cOuPlE oF mInUtEs ThErE. wHaT wAs I gOnNa Do?

CG: UNBELIEVE. UNBE-FUCKING-LIEVABLE. I WAITED HERE FOR THE PAST, WHAT? NOW 15 FUCKING MINUTES FOR YOU TO GET BACK FROM DOING SOMETHING ***PRODUCTIVE*** ONLY TO FIND OUT YOU'VE BEEN GETTING YOU "ZONE ON". YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CLEAN YOUR HIVE, YOU IMBECILE!

TC: Oh, I wAs? HaHa, NaH, i DoN't ThInK i'M gOnNa Do ThAt.

TC: It WiLl AlL uP aNd MeSs WiTh ThE mIrAcLe ThAt iS mY hOrNs.

CG: OH MY GOD.

CG: WHY DID I EVEN BRING THE IDEA UP IN THE FIRST PLACE?

CG: I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT IT WOULD JUST SIT IN YOUR THINKPAN FOR A COUPLE OF SECONDS, AND THEN DISINTEGRATE PAST THE HONKS AND THE MIRACLES AND THE HOLY MESSIAHS.

TC: YoU'rE oNe WiCkEd MoThErFuCkEr, KaRkAt.

TC: HeY, wHy DoN't YoU aSk YoUr FrIeNdS aNd ThE lIkE iF tHeY wAnT tO mOsEy On DoWn To ThAt BiTcHtItS pLaCe We WeRe AlL gEtTiNg OuR mEeT oN aT.

CG: I'M NOT TOO THRILLED AT THE IDEA OF GOING TO THAT HORRIFICALLY TEDIOUS PLACE OF A SHITSTAIN, BUT I GUESS I COULD ASK. IT WON'T BE VERY LIKELY, THOUGH. I'LL GET BACK TO YOU IN A SECOND, I'LL JUST ASK THE WORTHLESS TOE RAG.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

CG: HEY, I WAS WONDERING, ON A TOTALLY NORMAL REQUEST, IF YOU WANTED TO

CG: I DON'T KNOW

CG: MEET UP AT THAT GOD AWFUL PLACE WE WENT TO YESTERDAY WITH EVERYONE?

CG: AGAIN, I MEAN.

TA: well would you look at that

TA: kk'2 a2kiing me iif ii want two meet up, and iit'2 not the other way around.

TA: 2ure, ii gue22 2o.

TA: ii2 there any 2peciial rea2on?

CG: NO, NOT ANY PARTICULAR REASON.

CG: JUST THE FACT THAT I WISH TO, AS YOU SAY, ROCK THE COCK OFF OF THE "PAR-TAY".

TA: what the fuck kk.

CG: OKAY SO I'LL SEE YOU THERE BYE.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -

Releasing a sigh, Karkat ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head lightly as he tried to fathom the stupidity in which most people held. In fact, the stupidity _everyone_ held. Their stupidity soaked into his every pore and fed his rage stem, allowing it to grow and evolve. Of course, Karkat was just over reacting, however the thought never ceased to amaze him.

Clicking back onto the chat with Gamzee he snorted as he noticed he had sent a few messages whilst Karkat had been speaking with Sollux.

TC: yOu KnOw WhAt'S a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe?

TC: I mEt yOu On ThE dAy oF wHiCh WaS bEfOrE tHiS oNe

TC: Or NiGhT, eVeN

TC: aNd I aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg ThInK i HaVe KnOwN yOu My WhOlE dAmN lIfE.

TC: mOtHeR

TC: fUcKiNg

TC: MiRaClEs.

CG: WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE MIRACLE SHIT?

CG: MIRACLES ARE LIKE A TREE MONSTER'S DICK TRYING TO FORCE IT'S WAY INTO A PARTY OF MOANY NOOKSUCKERS WHO HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN BURN THAT HORRIFICALLY MORPHED BULGE ON A SKILLET AND THROWN IT INTO THE FIREY PITS OF SHUT THE FUCK UP.

TC: AwWw BrOtHeR, dOn'T bE aLl ShItTiNg On ThE mAgIcAl RoLlErCoAsTeR tHaT iS mIrAcLeS.

CG: THIS EXCRETION WHICH HAS PROTRUDED FROM MY REAR END HAS BEEN SMEARED SO THICKLY UPON MIRACLES, THAT IT WILL TICKLE THE CARTILAGINOUS NUBS OF THOSE ALL OVER THIS PITIFUL GLOBE.

TC: :o(

TC: aIgHt My InVeRtEbRoThEr, I'm GoNnA dIsApPeAr, SeE yOu SaMe TiMe As YeStErDaY.

CG: YEAH, BYE.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

Sitting back in his chair Karkat released a sigh, before his gaze trailed down to the time at the corner of his screen, and his brows furrowed lightly.

He would, once again, see the odd Clown, and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. Shaking his head lightly he dismissed the thoughts, letting them run to the back of his head.

**Whale, that's chapter 2 I guess!  
Whoops I did the cliché thing where they become friends  
I think they became friends too quickly  
Oh well, idc, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie dokie so this is chapter 3! I would've posted it earlier, but I just haven't started it tbh because I've been spending time with friends and stuff.  
Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

Laughter and noise echoed throughout Karkat's head, and it annoyed him to no end, the same scowl on his face as per usual.

What got him to look away was the sounding of a familiarly annoying honk, something in which appeared to immediately catch his attention, mostly due to that fact that he had agreed to see him here, not any other reason at all. None whatsoever.

"It's about time, fuckwad." Karkat let out a small scoff as he turned around on the stool, staring up at the face painted Troll who stood in front of him.

"Hey my main motherfucker." Gamzee gave a lazy smile as he shuffled over, taking the empty seat next to Karkat. "I was all up and lookin' for you, but I happened to get my think on, and I was just starin' and thinkin' on the way out, and I must have walked somewhere else, but I just so happened to get my remember on, and I remembered about our meetup plannings, and I made my way here as fast as my legs would take me. It's a miracle you're still here, brother."

"You're a fucking idiot, oh my God." Shaking his head in disbelief, Karkat offered an incredulous look to the Clown, "I think even a grub would have better chances of not spacing out than you."

"Nah, brother, I just get my relax on is all. Ain't about whether or not I'm spacin' out, I'm just so chill that it happens all the motherfuckin' time." The smile seemed to remain plastered onto Gamzee's face, something which irritated Karkat to no end.

"Hey Karkat," Taking his attention from Gamzee, Karkat stared at Sollux who approached them, staring up at him, "Oh, is this your friend from yesterday?"

The smirk which Sollux was currently giving him made Karkat want to scratch his eyeballs out, glaring back at him in return, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, it is."

Karkat glanced over to Gamzee, noting the way in which his smile widened ever so slightly at that, and he rolled his eyes. "Bestfriend." At the comment Gamzee made, Karkat allowed his foot to roughly bang against Gamzee's leg, however it wasn't so hard that it would inflict any pain, especially not to the Clown.

"You're that guy from yesterday, right?" Sollux lifted a brow, now looking over to Gamzee, who merely offered that same lazy smile and a honk to him. "Right... I'll take that as a yes"

"Brother, I's all just so motherfuckin' happy that I get to see all you motherfuckers up at this joint again, ya know? Seein' all's yous guys together is a motherfuckin' miracle. Friendship's a miracle." Gamzee rested one of his arms on the counter, leaning back as he outstretched his legs in front of him, his lips morphing into a small smirk.

"Please, enough with the fucking miracles! Miracle this, miracle that! Oh my God, it's driving me _motherfucking_ insane!" Karkat suddenly exclaimed, throwing his arms up, "I've only know you for two measly fucking days, and my think pan is exploding with the epidermal rage which itches to eviscerate your stupid honking existence!"

"That's Karkat's way of saying he likes you." Sollux snickered as he said that, earning a glare from the nubby horned troll.

"Have I ever told you how much of an insufferable prick you are?" Karkat's eye twitched slightly as he stared up at the taller Troll.

"I wish I had a friendship that was as motherfuckin' great as you guys." Releasing an almost sombre sigh as he watched the two, however almost immediately a smile was back on his face.

Due for lazy reasons from a particular someone who just so happens to be communicating through the fourth wall, the night was filled with special bonding sessions, Gamzee meeting all of Karkat's 'assholes that are annoying as fuck but I guess are alright guys', and even a small rap off between Gamzee and Tavros, much to Karkat's dismay.

"Come on, Karkat, why don't you come and join us over here, we don't bite! Much.~" A shrill voice entered through his ear drums, causing him to glare even harder than he had been before. Directing his gaze to her he crossed his arms over his chest, sitting back in the stool which he was currently sat upon.

"Vriska, why don't you go back to your little shit filled hive, procreate inside of your also shit filled asshole, then dig yourself a hole, bury yourself inside, and then promptly die inside of it, _then_ I will go over and join you guys." Releasing a scoff he directed his glare to the blue blood, who simply laughed in response.

"That's the spirit! Come on, get your ass over here!" Eventually Vriska's pestering got the better of Karkat, and he ambled unwillingly over to the group in which had accumulated on the other side of the room, even Gamzee having joined them.

"Hey, brother! It's so motherfuckin' nice to see you gettin' your join on, I was all gonna head over and get you here myself, but the scary girl seemed to be doin' a fine job of it herself." Gamzee was lounging on one of the chairs, his limbs splayed out around him as he appeared to lounge, taking up most of the room underneath the table the apparently large group sat at.

"Eat my shit." Was all Karkat said, and he promptly sat down, trying to be as far from Vriska as he could.

As if the night couldn't get any more shittier, in Karkat's perspective, a few certain sea dwellers decided that it would be dandy to mosey on into the particular area in which the small group was situated in. Karkat's horror appeared unable to be contained, and so he released an exclamation of distress, a look of disgust on his face.

"Kar, what the are you doin'? It's just me and Fef, jeez." With a small scoff, Eridan walked over to the table, seating himself, completely uninvited.

"Eridan! You're so glubbing impolite! Sorry, guys! Can we sit with you?" Feferi offered a sweet smile, laughing softly as she walked over.

"Sure, FF, take a seat." Sollux was the first to speak for the group, giving a nod to her, and then a wary, pointed look to Eridan, "Try not to act like a douche, ED."

"Excuse you, I never act like a douche! If anyone's a douche here, it's you!" Karkat couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter at that, unsure if he heard the Higher Blood right. "What's so funny, Kar?"

"I find it hilarious that you think of yourself of less than an asshole than Sollux, as much of a nook sucker he is; it seems you never cease to exercise my aggravation sponge, Eridan. Just sit down and shut the fuck up." Gamzee then reached over and placed a hand on Karkat's shoulder, smiling at him, "What the fuck do _you_ want?"

"Brother, I am all kinds of happy that I got to meet your motherfuckin' friends, but I gotta make like a yellow potassium boat and split." Gamzee rose up from where he was seated, lifting his hand up to the top of his head, ruffling the mass of hair in between his horns.

Swatting the taller Troll's hand away, Karkat frowned up at him, staring at him. "Well, alright. I find it highly implausible that you'd find a way to get home without your think pan flipping from a double axel into stupidville. Bye."

"Hahahah, alright motherfuckers, I'll see be seein' you." Waving as he walked out the door, Gamzee's eyes fixated on Karkat, and soon they disappeared completely.

Karkat absentmindedly watched as he walked down the street, brows furrowed in a small frown as he stared, and Sollux waved his hand in front of his face, a brow quirked upwards. A small snicker left him afterwards, and he smirked at the shorter of the two, sitting back in his seat. "You're staring."

"I am not." Karkat's reply was quick, rushed out and laced completely with denial.

"Ah-hah! I knew it, you so totally have the hots for the freaky clown loser!" Vriska exclaimed, slapping her metal hand down onto the table.

"I-I think he's pretty cool." Vriska shot a look to Tavros, who shrunk back in his seat nervously. Swallowing thickly he shifted in his seat, and even when Vriska continued to glare at him, he continued to speak, "B-But yeah, I agree w-with Vriska."

"See? Even Tavros agrees! Come on, Karkat, that's _got_ to be saying something!" Crossing her arms over her chest she gave a pointed look to the Cancer, who merely scowled in return.

"You're all a bunch of grubfisted douches." Karkat spat out, looking away from the window and to the other side of the room. "... hey, Sollux, can you get me out of here?" His voice had lowered significantly, gaze locked onto a certain someone.

"Why? We've only been here a couple of hours." Oblivious to the nature of Karkat's request, he blinked in confusion when his head was forced to the side. Realisation dawned upon his expression. Terezi was stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the bar, laughing along with the Troll stood behind it. "Oh!"

"What are you guys looking at?" Vriska's gaze followed them, and her expression lit up significantly when she saw the last person Karkat currently wanted to see. "Oh would you look at that! It's Terezi, Karkat's ex Matesprit! What a coincidence. It sure would be a shame if she were to notice you.~"

"Vriska, I swear to God if you do anything I will not hesitate to split your incompetent head just like the worthless pile of rotted genitalia you are. I'm pretty sure that you have a persistent flooding of bitch juice seeping out your every orifice. I'm surprised that you've made no effort to stop the leakage, because if you don't soon, I'm afraid that every single Troll on Alternia just may have to present you a present with a motherfucking pretty bow on top, filled with fuck you!" Karkat exclaimed at her, eye twitching as he stood up suddenly, hands clenched into fists.

"Ooh, Tiny's getting awfully angry, I'm getting really scared.~" Vriska giggled at him, the broad smirk evident on her face, "Would you look at that, it seems as if your pitiful outburst has grabbed Terezi's attention! I bet you she can smell the anger seeping off of you.~"

"Fuck..." Karkat spat out, glancing over to Terezi, whose head was turned in his direction. "I've got to go." Heading over to the door he pushed past the crowd of people, and soon grey skin was met with the bite of cool air of the night.

Walking as fast as he could, he heard the door open once again, and then his name being called out, however he dared not to look back. The want of speaking with Terezi was down to nil, and so he wanted to get back to his hive as soon as possible.

"Karkat, dammit! Stop!" Terezi's voice was getting louder and louder, and Karkat broke out into a run.

By the time he had made it back to his hive, the shouts were no longer there, and he locked his door after him with a sigh. Heading to his room he went straight to his computer and decided to message Gamzee.

-carcinoGenetecist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]-

CG: HEY, I DON'T KNOW WHETHER YOU'RE THERE, BUT I DECIDED THAT I'D UH...

CG: I DUNNO, THAT I'D JUST MESSAGE AND STUFF

CG: TO SEE IF YOU MADE IT HOME SAFE.

CG: ... I'M GUESSING YOU'RE NOT THERE, BUT JUST MESSAGE ME WHEN YOU ARE.

With a small sigh Karkat sat back in his seat, rubbing at his forehead to try and get away the headache which seemed to be worsening. It was normally at a dull thud, however now it felt like there was someone drilling at his skull.

After what seemed to be several sweeps, the screen flashed with a message.

TC: HeY ThErE, bEsT FrIeNd. SoRrY, i wAs jUsT OuT On tHe bEaCh wAiTiNg fOr mY LuSuS, hAhAh.

TC: I WaS PrEtTy mOtHeRfUcKiN SuRe tHaT He wOuLd mAkE HiS ApPeAr oN, bUt i wAs wRoNg.

TC: I GuEsS We cAn't gEt eVeRyThInG We wAnT

TC: EvEn iF It's a mIrAcLe.

CG: OH, I'M SORRY TO HEAR ABOUT THAT.

CG: WAIT, DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU NEVER SEE YOUR LUSUS?

TC: NaW, mAn. I Do sEe hIm. JuSt nOt aS MuCh aS I'D LiKe.

CG: I SEE...

CG: SO IS THAT WHY YOU WENT HOME?

CG: TO CHECK IF YOUR LUSUS WAS BACK?

TC: YeAh, BrOtHeR. i wAs aLl kInDs oF WrOnG ThOuGh.

TC: Oh wElL, i'm pReTtY MoThErFuCkIn uSeD To iT By nOw.

TC: AlLs i gOt tO MoThErFuCkIn dO Is jUsT HoPe fOr a mIrAcLe.

CG: WELL, WHATEVER YOU SAY.

CG: HE'LL TURN UP SOON ENOUGH.

TC: YoUr wOrDs oF OpTiMiSm aRe a mIrAcLe eNoUgH, mY InVeRtEbRoThEr.

TC: ThEy mAkE Me sO MoThErFuCkIn hApPy. :o)

CG: YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME PROJECTILE VOMIT.

TC: HoNk. :o)

CG: YEAH, HONK.

TC: HaHaH, aLrIgHt bRoThEr, I'M GoNnA Go sLaM A WiCkEd eLiXiR AnD BaKe.

CG: BYE, ASSHOLE.

-terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

The conversations from before in the bar came flooding back to Karkat, however he shook them off with a slight grimace. The knowledge of only knowing Gamzee for two days now was fresh in his mind, and there was no way in hell he would allow anything to initiate after that long. It was pretty clear already Gamzee wasn't too right in the head, always honking and going on about some sort of holy messiahs, or something along those lines. Earlier Gamzee had even brought a horn with him, thus honking it in Karkat's ear and scaring the shit out of him.

He didn't want anything to happen, or at least that's what he told himself repeatedly, and so nothing would happen. Karkat couldn't deny that Gamzee's unruly locks framed his face perfectly, though, and underneath that face paint he probably looked even better than he did already, and his height was definitely a good factor to his attributes, hints of muscle evident under his shirt.

Slapping himself in the face he let out a grunt, deciding that he just needed sleep, and so he got in his recuperacoon to sleep through the day.

**Whoops, it's a tad later than that other chapters, but oh well, here it is!  
I hope it's alright, but oh well :S  
Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie dokie, yes, hello.  
I made like, eensy weensy mistakes in the last chapters, bc I'd made Sollux say Terezi was gon' be there, but oh well, I'm just gonna roll with it.  
It also seems as though the paragraph break things aren't appearing, which is annoying as heck.  
Also, I apologise for any spelling errors ^^" I really should start proof reading these things before I post them jfc...  
I'm not really sure where the hell I'm going with this if I'm honest, but I just know that I'll probably make something happen pretty darn soon.  
... I think**

**Maybe. Oh well, here's chapter 4**

**There will be possible fluff in this chapter btw  
**

~oOo~

The few weeks that had passed recently appeared to be particularly repetitive, each and every one ending with Karkat and Gamzee talking about nonsense on Trollian, and yet Karkat couldn't get enough of it.

Never in his entire existence on Alternia had he spoken to one individual person as much as he had with the Capricorn; not even as much as Sollux.

It was apparent that, even though Karkat didn't like to think it, Karkat had formed irrevocable, possibly unrequited, flushed feelings for the Clown. Sollux appeared to get a kick out of making fun of the Cancer for it, especially in front of Gamzee, however he never seemed to notice the true nature to it. He merely thought of it as being the same banter in which they went through daily.

Currently, the two were sprawled out on Karkat's couch, laying down on opposite sides. Gamzee's feet went well past Karkat's head, whilst the shorter or the two's feet remained by the Clown's own head.

A box of tissues was situated in the embrace of Karkat's arms, just in case any tears were to spill from his corneas. By now Gamzee knew of his blood colour, which obviously set Karkat on edge, but he could trust Gamzee. Right?

"You know, brother, I don't really understand what's all up and happenin' in this movie." A frown creased the Capricorn's expression, confusion evident within his features as he stared at the screen.

"Isn't it obvious?" Karkat beheld an incredulous expression as he looked over to him, however he went on anyway, "So the main Troll has to choose between the measly rust blood and the blue blood, and he loves them both, but he loves them both in a _flushed_ way, and the rust blood and the blue blood are both going to fight for the main Troll, and I'm pretty sure that someone's going to die."

Gamzee still held an expression of confusion, however he nodded anyway, "Alright."

The both continued to watch, however Gamzee wasn't paying any particular attention to the screen, becoming distracted by the objects currently surrounding them. In the meanwhile, Karkat was blubbering to himself, blowing his nose into one of the many tissues from the box. He discarded it along with the others on the floor, before reaching for another one.

Gamzee swiftly sat up, catching Karkat's attention, who frowned up at him. As he was dragged up into a sitting position he blinked in confusion, before his cheeks brightened to a cherry red as he noted what the taller of the two was doing. Gamzee crossed his legs underneath himself and dragged Karkat in his lap, allowing his arms to fold around his torso, chin resting in the space in between Karkat's horns.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Offering a flustered look of confusion, Karkat shifted slightly in his lap. Letting his legs hang off the edge of the couch and over Gamzee legs, he continued to clutch the box of tissues.

"I was so motherfuckin' uncomfortable, brother. I hope you don't mind." Gamzee's lips twitched upwards into a smirk as he secured his arms around the small Troll, leaning back into the couch slightly.

"U-Uh, no. I'm fine with it." Seemingly speechless Karkat directed his attention back to the television, blush horrendously evident on his cheeks.

After several moments of silence, Karkat half watching the screen, half paying close attention to the Troll behind him, Gamzee spoke up, "It's so motherfuckin' cute that you watch shit like this, Karbro. You're one cute motherfucker."

"I'm not cute! Hell no, I'm anything but cute. I'm the _opposite_ of cute! Now let go of me!" Karkat suddenly exclaimed, twisting in the other's grip to look back to Gamzee, however he had judged the proximity wrong.

Several inches from him, Gamzee's face was currently placed, expression lacking the lazy smile in which he normally wore. Instead, his face was neutral as he stared at Karkat, and slowly his head shook from side to side. "No, brother. You're so motherfuckin' precious. I'm all about tellin' you the truth on this." Lowering his head, Gamzee's chin now rested on Karkat's shoulder, hugging him to him as he wrapped his arms around him all the more tighter.

Unsure on how to react at the given moment, Karkat simply stared at the wall, his think pan seemingly void of any rational thought which attempted to pierce the opening. Gamzee lightly petted his hair, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Feeling light headed, Karkat could feel his eyes fluttering shut as he slowly let his own arms close around Gamzee's neck, leaning his head into his feather-light touch.

Slowly, Gamzee let himself lay down on the couch, holding Karkat close to him as he did so, encompassing him in his arms as he stroked his hair out of his face, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"It's alright, Karbro. You're safe." His words were spoken gently, and Karkat instinctively let out a purr, letting his head rest underneath Gamzee's chin as he slipped his arms around his waist.

The petting continued, and so Karkat remained in a sense of serene calm, eyes shut as he purred particularly loudly. In return Gamzee began to purr also, his smile widening slightly.

Slowly, the Cancer slipped out of consciousness, and so once he had, Gamzee followed suit. The both of them lay soundly, limbs a tangled mess, the both of them holding each other as they slept.

~oOo~

A small murmur left Karkat's lips as he awoke from his slumber, the alien feeling of arms being wrapped around him rousing his consciousness all the faster. His eyes snapped open, and just as he turned his head upwards to look who was holding him, his forehead bumped with a sharp chin.

Gamzee released a noise of exclamation, startled into his own consciousness from the sudden contact. He sat up slightly, grip on Karkat once again tightening in a protective manner. Much to Karkat's surprise, a growl rumbled from Gamzee's chest, however it was particularly quiet, so quiet that Karkat thought he had misheard it, however it was there.

"Hey, Gamzee! It's just me- you're crushing me, damn it!" He gasped out as he clutched at the front of the Clown's shirt, and slowly his bone-crushing grip loosened.

"Woah... holy motherfuck, brother. I thought there was a motherfuckin' intruder, or some shit! But it was just you." Chuckling softly Gamzee reached a hand up to rub as his eye, and Karkat narrowed his eyes slightly.

"... you slept with the face paint on?" Instead of asking exactly why they'd ended up falling asleep, Karkat's memory being fuzzy, he had asked about the face paint; the question made amusement appear on Gamzee's expression, and he let out a short laugh.

"It seems as though I did, brother." Sitting up he let both arms rest on the back of the couch, Karkat currently curled up by his side.

It was obvious that Karkat felt particularly awkward, unsure of where to place himself or his limbs, and so he simply stayed half lying, half sitting next to the taller Troll, leaning into his side.

"Aren't you going to wash it off?" He finally asked, a brow lifted upwards in question as he stared up at him.

"... do you want me to wash it off?" The question was a surprise to Karkat, however slowly he nodded in response. "Then I'll motherfuckin' take it off. You got some water?"

"In the bathroom, genius." Releasing a snort Karkat watched as Gamzee slowly stood up and stretched his back with a short groan.

"I'll be back in a few." Laughing on his way out, Gamzee trudged to the bathroom, and Karkat was left in the room by himself.

There was no doubt in him that he looked like hell, his hair probably sticking up at odd ends, and the bags underneath his eyes most likely as prominent as ever, however he couldn't shake off a particular feeling... what was that... excitement?

A look of bemusement crossed Karkat's face, and he registered that he was in fact excited to see Gamzee take the stupid face paint off. It was incredibly silly how he could be excitement for such a trivial act, however there was no doubt inside of him that he was in fact excited to see the Capricorn without the 'annoying-as-fuck' paint.

Several minutes passed, and soon enough Gamzee walked back into the room, and Karkat couldn't help but stare.

It seemed as though he had been right; Gamzee was awfully attractive without his face paint, and there was no doubt about it.

Walking over to Karkat, he seated himself on the couch next to him, sitting back once again as he watched him. "You alright, brother? You sure seem to be gettin' an intense stare on my face."

Nodding slowly Karkat snapped himself out of it, blinking rapidly as he averted his gaze. "You look uh... you look nice."

"Woah, there seems to be miracles everywhere I be lately! Hahah, did I hear you right, brother? You just all up and complimented me! Oh thank the holy messiahs this is my lucky day." Gamzee joked with a grin, and Karkat rolled his eyes, flicking his arm lightly.

"Shut up! This is just a one time thing." Giving a curt nod Karkat released a huff, however soon silence followed, and they both sat, a river of awkwardness flooding between the both of them.

Deciding this would be the most obvious move to make next, Karkat shuffled over to Gamzee and rested his side against him, and almost immediately Gamzee let his arm wrap around his shoulders, a light chuckle leaving him.

"Just bros." Karkat murmured out, biting down on his lower lip harshly. At this, Gamzee continued to smile, and he nodded along.

"Choice bros, best friend." Bumping his head against Karkat's, the Clown's smile broadened ever so slightly, "Honk."

"Yeah, honk." Seeming unable to hold back the small smile curving up his lips, Karkat let his own head bump against Gamzee's, and he nuzzled him ever so slightly.

"Hey, so, you said just bros... right? Does that mean we can be... I dunno, it's just a motherfuckin' wild suggestion, but what d'you say about moving on into the pale quadrant?" The question was so blunt that it shocked Karkat, and he glanced over to the male next to him nervously. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want Gamzee to be in one of his quadrants, it's just that it wasn't that particular quadrant he wanted the other to be in. He was hoping for something a little more... red.

Despite the debating within his mind, he decided that that may have been too much to ask for, deciding Gamzee probably wouldn't have wanted to move into that particular area with him. "Sure, we can have a moirallegiance."

"Sounds like the bitchtits." Gamzee's lips pressed against Karkat's temple, and he felt his heart soaring, even if the gesture was meant to be explicitly pale and not flushed in any way.

~oOo~

**There we go, chapter 4 with an ounce of fluff.  
They won't be pale for long, it's alright c;  
Anywho, hope you enjoyed!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wheeee chapter 5 excitement  
Lmao there's probs gonna be a hella lot of fluff in the next few chapters, but the angst will come to bite you in the butt  
I just haven't decided when  
Soon  
Maybe**

**Anyways, chapter 5, yes. I feel like writing fluff, so fluff there shall be**

**I don't own Homestuck or it's characters and ye**

~oOo~

Throughout the newly sprouted moirallegiance, Karkat's mood, although no less cranky than usual, appeared to at times be particularly more light hearted. The self loathing in which he felt usually would be quelled by the soft paps and pets of Gamzee.

As much as Karkat wished the selfish thoughts would disappear, it was never enough. The light, strictly pale touches, the feeling jams. Sure, they were all nice, but enough? No.

Karkat sat within his hive, speaking to Sollux via Trollian, and it was apparent that he was complaining about obviously wanting a different kind of relationship with the braindead clown.

CG: I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND?

CG: I MEAN, I'M ***TRYING*** TO GO ALONG WITH THIS PALE SHIT, AND I GUESS IT'S NICE

CG: LIKE, IT'S **REALLY** NICE

CG: BUT I JUST

CG: I DON'T KNOW, IT'S STUPID

CG: FORGET ABOUT IT, THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION IS STUPID.

TA: no, no, iit'2 not a2 2tupiid a2 you thiink iit iis.

TA: okay maybe iit'2 a liittle 2stupiid.

TA: but not that much.

TA: ju2t a biit though.

CG: ALRIGHT, ENOUGH ABOUT TALKING ABOUT HOW STUPID IT IS, JEEZ.

TA: ii thiink iit'2 kiind of 2weet.

CG: YOU MAKE ME WANT TO PUKE OUT OF MY EYEBALLS.

TA: okay, yeah, that comment kiind of made me want two puke al2o.

TA: but you're the one that'2 techniically a2kiing for my advice, 2o lii2ten up and don't be an a22 about iit.

TA: ju2t fuckiing tell hiim you weak a2 fuck grub.

TA: you're goiing two get nowhere iif you ju2t 2iit around liike a petulant fuckiing iidiiot, waiiting for 2omethiing that miight not happen.

TA: get up on your own two feet.

TA: you 2ay 2hiit about beiing a leader, riight?

TA: liive up two that fuckiing tiitle then you 2ack of 2hiit.

CG: I GUESS

CG: YOU'RE RIGHT?

CG: JEEZ

CG: NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, I REALLY HAVE BEEN ACTING AS THOUGH I HAVE A BRANCH SHOVED RIGHT UP INTO MY RECTUM.

TA: dude, tmii.

CG: SHUT UP, I'M HAVING A REALISATION.

TA: whatever, ii've got two go.

TA: hope you 2ort thi2 2hiit out 2oon or whatever.

CG: BYE.

-twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

Karkat released a small sigh of frustration as he reclined back into his seat, hand reaching to the back of his head in order to scratch out a minimal itch.

They had been moirails for who knows how long by now, perhaps a month or two, and Karkat was still unsure on how to bring up the whole matesprit thing.

Perhaps he could initiate several red acts? Try to subtly move them into that area? Maybe in doing this they would just _become_ matesprits, without the awkward talk about moving into that particular quadrant.

As if right on queue, there was a knock at the door, and Karkat knew exactly who that would be, seeing as no one else bothered to knock.

Rising up from where he had been seated, Karkat walked down to the front door of his hive, opening the door.

"I see you finally learned a few fucking manners." Karkat mused as he stared up at Gamzee, who merely chuckled in response.

Walking inside after Karkat had opened the door wide enough, Gamzee led himself into the living room, allowing himself sit down on the couch, and Karkat followed promptly. After getting himself comfortable, Gamzee let his arm come around Karkat's shoulder, whose own arms came to circle around his waist.

The two sat there in a half awkward, half comfortable silence, until Karkat opened his mouth to speak; almost immediately, he let it shut, unsure on how to start, and one of the Clown's eyebrows rose upwards in question. "You alright, motherfucker?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great. Just great. Fucking fine." Karkat gave a quick nod, an almost annoyed expression on his face, however it wasn't directed at Gamzee. He was angry at himself.

"Hey, brother. What's wandered into your grub sauce today? That is not a motherfuckin' happy tone you've all up and laid out for me, Karbro." Gamzee bumped his head against Karkat's, a look of concern on his face.

"It's just that... ugh, no, it doesn't matter. Just forget about it and hug me, jackass." The smaller Troll grumbled out, and Gamzee complied to his request, bringing Karkat up onto his lap.

Resting his head on the Clown's shoulder, Karkat frowned lightly, staring off into space. Gamzee's arms came to secure themselves around his torso, and he continued to stare at Karkat, the concern still obvious.

Karkat directed his gaze up to the other's pointed look. Releasing a groan he ship his head, rolling his eyes as he looked back over to the wall. "Stop staring at me! I'm fine, God damn it!"

Gamzee brought his hand up to stroke at Karkat's hair lightly, and so the Cancer physically relaxed against him. His other hand rubbed Karkat's sides lightly, ghosting over his grub scars over his clothes; a loud purr rumbled from the Cancer's chest as he relaxed all the more in the arms of Gamzee.

"Come on, brother. How's about we go and have ourselves a good ol' jam session in your pile? You can get the negative motherfuckin' thoughts all out of your head." Nodding lazily Karkat shimmied off Gamzee's lap, heading to the corner where his pile was situated.

Gamzee landed next to the smaller male with a small honk, the lazy smirk returning to his face. Curling up close to the tall individual, Karkat glanced up at him, and the stare was returned, gaze not wavering. Breaking off the eye contact, Karkat laid his hand on top of Gamzee's chest, releasing a small sigh.

"Well?" The Clown pressed Karkat, lifting up a brow as he grinned down at him, stroking some of the hair out of the smaller Troll's face.

Karkat looked up at Gamzee momentarily, before letting out a huff as he curled up against him, twisting his lips to the side. "Well... gah, I don't know how to say this without sounding like Lord of the Chumps, but I guess I gotta get this out sometime, right?"

"You gotta do what motherfuckin' feels right, brother." Gamzee offered a nod of reassurance, waiting for Karkat to begin spilling what was bothering him.

"Okay, so you better listen, because I'm definitely not saying this twice. Okay? Okay. So, do you remember when we first became moirails? Yeah, well I thought that was all cool and shit, like you say, I thought it was a miracle, whatever. But uh... ah, I didn't wanna be moirails..." Karkat paused, brows furrowed as his cheeks darkened to a crimson, "I wanted to be something else..."

Gamzee waited for Karkat to finish, his expression not giving off anything in which he was feeling at the moment; he was still smiling lazily, however inside he could feel his blood pusher convulsing, almost, a pain inside of him as he stared at the crabby Troll.

"I thought that maybe uh... ah... it's probably too late to say some sort of shit like this, way too overdue... but I wanted to be..." Mumbling the last part Karkat looked off to the side, scowling at the wall.

"Sorry, brother, I didn't motherfuckin' catch that last word." His words gave away how he was feeling, his voice low and shaky as he spoke.

Karkat blinked in surprise as he looked back to the Clown, brows having risen upwards. Shifting upwards he got onto his knees, staring down at Gamzee with a mildly shocked expression as he brought his hand up to his face, papping him. "Matesprits."

Momentarily dazed from the paps, Gamzee blinked in confusion at the word, snapping out of his reverie, "Huh?"

"I want us to be matesprits." Karkat then said, removing his hand as he sat back down next to the other, brows furrowed slightly as he watched him carefully.

Gamzee registered the words in his brain, repeating them over and over again, before he grinned and let out a laugh, pulling Karkat back down to he was laying next to him once again. Hugging him tightly he nuzzled the area at the base of one of his horns, humming happily. "That'd be motherfuckin' great, brother."

"Wait, what? It would?" Pulling back slightly so that he could see the Clown's face, Karkat's face was that of one of surprise, watching the lazy smiling individual.

"Hells yeah, I think it would be all kinds of great. A miracle." Gamzee's voice had lowered slightly as he spoke, however his expression was pleasant, significantly chilled out.

"So uh... is this the part where we kiss like sappy nooksuckers?" Karkat questioned, shifting slightly as the cherry red remained, plastered onto his cheeks.

Releasing a small chuckle Gamzee leant down, placing his hand on the side of the Cancer's face as he let his lips just stop a hair's width from his, mouth twitching upwards into a small smirk. "Yeah."

"Fucking kiss me, asshole." Karkat grumbled out, glaring at him as he refused to move any more forward, even though he itched to do so oh so dearly.

Closing the gap, Gamzee let his lips gently brush over Karkat's, half lidded eyes fluttering shut as he secured his other hand around his waist, bringing him all the more closer as he kissed him sweetly.

Karkat's head was swimming, unable to fathom what was currently happening. Bringing his arms up around Gamzee's neck, he pressed himself all the more closer, brows furrowed in mild concentration.

Their first kiss wasn't so bad, it was kind of... nice, actually. Nothing like how Karkat had feared it to be, not that he imagined them kissing. Of course not.

Pulling back eventually, they both stared in a dazed state at each other, lips still parted as they sat in the silence of their own breathing.

"How was it...?" Gamzee eventually asked, paranoid that it wasn't good enough for the other.

"... not too shabby. Let's go watch a movie." Karkat said, sitting up with the other.

An ecstatic feeling coursed through Karkat, something in which he hadn't felt in a long, _long _time. It felt as though he were soaring along with the Juggalo Troll, and he didn't care about anything else at all.

It was nice.

~oOo~

**Sorry I didn't update earlier ^^"  
I just didn't have the inspiration, I guess.  
Writers block is a butt, hahah  
I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
